


Hunted

by dssgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dssgirl/pseuds/dssgirl





	1. The Beginning

She was so very very sweet, Yelena thought as she pet the young girl next to her as she smugly thought of the events leading up to this.

When she had been ordered to come back to home base she thought it was going to be some sort of punishment when that couldn't have been farther from the truth. She was given the new mission of breaking in the most beautiful red-haired girl named Natalia. The foolish little thing was too fiery and needed taming and had been resistant to all others who had come before her. Yelena knew by one look that this girl was going to be all hers, she knew how to play a girl like her, how to please her. Her superiors even informed her that if this all worked out, that she could keep the girl for "stress-relief," something that her grin like a Cheshire cat as she planned her training/bedding of Natalia Romanova with excitement in her quarters awaiting her new toys.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door and Yelena closed her eyes in anticipation. She had heard many stories of Natalia's beauty but not yet actually seen her. 

YET

Taking a deep breath, barely able to contain her excitement, she spoke, "Come in!"

The door opened and the guards marched the most BEAUTIFUL, fiery, rebellious looking 16 year old she had ever seen in her 19 years of life.

She took her time drinking in the sight of the girl, she obviously had been in a bit of a fight, the way her clothes were slightly ripped nd she refused to make eye contact. Her body was coming in with outstanding curves for her age, "the body of a woman", Yelena thought.

"That is all......Leave us" she ordered the guards, her eyes not leaving the girl before her and soon she was all alone in the room with only Natalia Romanova and a large comfortable bed keeping her company


End file.
